Offline Ithor - Left To Die part 2
Previous Next Tachi-Kenobi and Gorbie continue their back and forth inside a weakening opaque tunnel. Again and again she attacks Gorbie, who shrugs off most attacks, while trying to weaken her resolve. "I just don't understand" says Gorbie. "You come here and pretend to act all mighty and don't see the big picture of what we have done" "You will die, it's simple, you are scum" she replies. "In your heart you know that's not true. You've checked me" "You are so powerful you can hide it." Gorbie sighs. "Obi-wan is our only hope. But only if he can come around to see the real world" The Oracle appears, arms crossed. "Are you two idiots done? Barely a scratch on either of you and it's been at least five minutes. Your shield goes down in 6 seconds, Gorbie. Oh, by the way Tachi-Kenobi, your suit is breached." Gorbie now closes his eyes and concentrates only on the shield, buying precious more seconds. "Please, let me try to save you, Jedi Master Tachi-Kenobi..." "You must die, sith lord" "Ouch, really? Sith? Here I am risking my life saving thousands of civilians and saving you even though you're trying to kill me, and ... Sith? Come on. Well like it or not, take a deep breath, this isn't going to be fun." Before Tachi can respond, a shield goes up around her, encasing her completely. The shield goes down, and there is a brief moment where both Jedi Masters notice how many infected have surrounded them. Gorbie immediately grabs Tachi, and surges into the air. "Come on Wedge, where are you buddy..." he thinks to himself. The sky around them is empty, and Gorbie makes a quick second jump to the top of the Tree Of Life, a branch he sent a force beacon many hours prior. Tachi lands with him, still encased. Gorbie's calm concentration is practically inhuman, balancing on a branch keeping a crystal shield going... The shield begins to wane, Tachi Kenobi notices a moment of weakness, forces her way out and strikes at Gorbie, catching him offguard. Off balance, Tachi's strike is not as accurate as she would like. Instead of hitting Gorbie, her green blade of energy slices right through the hilt of Gorbie's attuned lightsabre, sending hundreds of pieces flying to the ground. Tachi looks dispassionately at Gorbie, knowing she now has the upper hand. Just as she raises her lightsabre for her second strike, the infection begins coursing through her body. She loses her balance and falls down the tree, into hundreds of infected. Now without his lightsabre, Gorbie immediately plunges down after her. Upon hitting the ground, a force slam knocks down a dozen or so zombies, giving some zoom for him to stand and ready himself. "After all this, I am NOT letting you rot here, whether you like it or not! I have five bullets and pea shooter that says these guys ain't getting any closer" A huge tank turns and looks at the pair, feeling drawn by the force. One handed, aiming, Gorbie shoots at the tank with his pistol. A huge explosion just as Gorbie's shot hits the tank, leaving zombie guys everywhere, and a 30 foot crater that Gorbie definitely recognises. Four jedi fighters approach the area, doddging continual attacks from hundreds of goo-spitting and sonic shouting zombies. One ship gets covered in goo, and the cockpit is breached, it spins out and crashes into a huge crowd of infected. A second ship goes down, the resolve of the group is obvious as none flinch on their approach. Two jedi-fighters remain, on approach to the pair, upside down, cockpit open, a flawless pilot makes an approach to pick up Jedi Master Tachi-Kenobi. "No!!! You have to be careful Jedi, she's infected!!" Gorbie shouts, barely audible over the roar of the engine. The jedi-fighters both make an immediate and steep climb to the sky, straight up, leaving Gorbie behind. All of a sudden, one of the fighters stops climbing, spinning out of control. In slow motion the remaining Jedi looks into the cockpit of his wingman, seeing only the red blood of his deceased comrade. Tumbling to grab Tachi's dropped Lightsabre, Gorbie surges upwards from the ground, almost reaching the height of the remaining fighter. Using the force, he tries to communicate with the Jedi Knight. "Please, let's no let another Jedi die today for blind righteousness..." Gorbie feels like he is hanging in the air for several seconds. At the last possible minute the Jedi-fighter swoops in, a similar maneuver that resulted in his wingmans death. Cockpit closed, Gorbie is pressed against the back portion of the single-person fighter. A radio message comes in to Gorbie's wrist-radio. "I would have had you if that ass hole didn't pick you up Gorbie" Wedge's friendly voice a stark contrast to the roar of infected Ithorians now hundreds of meters below them. "Time out" responds Gorbie. "Let's not fight now, the fact is he saved me. What's your name, Jedi?" "Lieutenant Stryder" "Lieutenant Strder, I'm Captain Gorbie-Wan Kenobi, last assigned to the Nebbuchadnezzar... Please relay the news of my step-aunts death." There is an awkward silence in the cramped cockpit. "... and tell him I'm sorry. For everything." Category:Offline